galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
United Stars Marine Corps
United Stars Marine Corps - USMC Military Branch of the United Stars of the Galaxies - MIlitary - Developed straight from the United States Marine Corps in no small part due to the Influence of Richard Stahl, who had been chosen by the Guardian to be the Warrior and to be the defender of then-fledgling Earth. Richard was a Marine and not an Admiral at the beginning of his military career) Especially during the early years, it was Stahl who fought at the forefront of almost every special mission, every battle, and every front Humanity faced. He drew heavily upon his experience and training as a US Marine and directly translated the special abilities of the Marines to Post Ascent applications. Able to be fast deployed, able to fight in any environment and able to use any weapon system Marines had always been an elite force among the many fine Elite forces of war loving Earth. Stahl personally developed Orbital Assault and wrote the book on it. While he incorporated the special fighting forces of many earth nations, the general flavor of the new Branch was always that of the Marine Corps. He personally oversaw the creation of the new United Stars Marine Corps after the creation of the new United Stars of the Galaxies and its military arm. The United Stars Marine Corps (USMC) is a branch of the United Stars Armed Forces responsible for providing power projection from space, using the mobility of the United Stars Navy to deliver combined-arms task forces rapidly. It is one of seven uniformed military services of the United Stars. It often working closely with U.S. naval forces for training, transportation, and logistic purposes; however, in the military leadership structure, the Marine Corps is a separate branch. All security, special forces and infantry related duties (Within the Navy) and missions are now handled exclusivity by the United Stars Marine Corps. The Marine Corps has served in every armed conflict and attained prominence in the 20th century when its theories and practices of amphibious warfare translated to Planetary assault proved prescient and ultimately formed the cornerstone of the 3rd Intergalactic War Its ability to rapidly respond on short notice to expeditionary crises gives it a strong role in the implementation and execution of United Stars foreign policy and subsequently the development of a Marine Corps Sub Division “Expeditionary Marine Corps” attached to the Explorer Branch of the Science Council. As of 5019, there are 8 Billion Marines in active service and an additional 20 Million Expeditionary Marines. After the Nul joined the Union the Marine corps swelled to 9. 2 Billion Marines. The United Stars Marine Corps is headquartered at Parris Planet (Upward Sector). The MBR of the Corps is the Kampfer Series of Krauss / GE Marines use Quasimodos as their MBS See also : *Expeditionary Marines *Recon Marines *Ultra Marines ---- The Corps has a wide variety of equipment and operate their own fleet of ships (called Boats or Craft)such as Troop Carriers Planet Assault Craft and Drop but no captial ships. Marines traditionally operate the Thor Gun boats aboard Union Ships. Category:Armed Forces Category:Armed Forces - Union Category:Union Marines